


We can blame Rudy

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [9]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff and Fun, M/M, Raccoons are scary, Silly, abandoned lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”





	We can blame Rudy

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt, I got on tumbler. We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.” Mike/Nate

“This is not the Lodge Mike” Nate surveyed the dilapidated building in the failing light, shutters hung askew the wooden boards covering the front veranda were lifting and broken, and the stairs leading up to it missing risers.

“I am aware of this Nate” while he rummaged about in the back of the truck, moving his and Nate’s backpacks and the cooler to finally find the large torch he knew he had packed.

Banging on the side of the recalcitrant light to finally get it to work, the beam lighting up the front facade of the dilapidated lodge, “Maybe we should have turned at that turn off after town like I said“Mike muttered   
  
  
“Well we can blame Rudy I just followed the instructions he gave us” pulling out his phone Nate was unsurprised to see it had no signal, ‘You got any signal on your phone” Mike shook his head it was one of the first things he had checked when they had gotten out of his truck.  
  
Nate watched Mike climb up onto the broken veranda the light of his torch making shadows jump and twitch in the falling twilight, hurrying after Mike “ where are you going, you are not leaving me to stand alone in a dark forest “   
  
Mike made an amused snort “What you afraid you're going to get mugged by a rampaging gang of Raccoons, you commissioned officer types always needing us grunts to keep you safe”   
  
Nate chooses not to dignify that with a response, opting instead to get up on the veranda behind Mike, well if on the off chance there was a rampaging gang of raccoons he could throw Mike at them.  
  
Mike pushed the lodge door open about half way the dust and detritus of years of neglect stopping it from swinging the whole way open, The interior smells musty and everything was covered in dust and leaves “You sure we should be going in here Mike” Nate sought out Mikes hand not holding the torch and he was not ashamed to admit that maybe he held it a bit tight.  
  
“It will be fine, exploring old creepy buildings, Were recon Nate we live for this shit” Mike gave nates hand a reassuring squeeze “ besides it's not like anything gonna happen that we cannot deal with Right”   
  
Nate looked at the dark interior of the lodge, the wind had started to pick up and he could hear the sounds of animals rustling in the darkness, god he hoped it was animals “ We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”  
  
“That’s the spirit “ Mike chuckled leading them into the darkened foyer   
“God why am I even dating you” Nate muttered darkly

Mike looked over his shoulder and smirked “Cause I smell nice and put out regularly “

Mike had just put his foot on the first riser of the stairs leading up to the darkened second floor when an unearthly screech echoed through the building followed by a loud bang,

“I say we make a strategic retreat to the truck and Manfully hide until daylight and we can get the fuck out of here, thoughts Gunny” Nate hissed   
Mike was already turning from the stairs dragging Nate out the door “Retreat manfully hiding, got it “

When morning came Rudy and Pappy found the two asleep cuddled under a sleeping bag in the back of Mike's truck, neither man willing to discuss what had happened the night before.  



End file.
